


Tanzstunde

by cricri



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Brakelmanns POV, Family, Friendship/Love, Gen, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Manuel ist mal wieder zu Besuch bei seinen Großvätern.>Post in meinem LJ





	Tanzstunde

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Orte – Joker (Inspiration: Maneater von nachanca – fürs Team  
> Team: Rapunzel  
> Fandom: Neues aus Büttenwarder  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Friendship/Love, Slice of Life, Familie  
> Handlung: Manuel ist mal wieder zu Besuch bei seinen Großvätern.  
> Länge: ~ 500 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 45 Minuten  
> A/N: ich habe den Ort aus Nachancas Geschichte geklaut :) Und damit auch ein wenig das Thema tanzen. Und ja, der gemeinsame Enkel ist canon <3

***

 

„Ja, ich dachte, ich geh dann da mal hin.“

„Wohin?“ Brakelmann sah von seinem Bananenbrot auf. Da war der Junge kaum wieder drei Tage im Haus, und schon wollte er wieder weg.

„Na zur Tanzstunde.“ Manuel nahm das Salzschweinchen in die Hand und ließ es so etwas wie eine Pirouette vollführen. „Das hab‘ ich dir doch eben erzählt. Wegen Elli.“

„Ach so …“ Jetzt ging ihm ein Licht auf. „Ist die nett, die Elli?“

„Mhm …“ Manuel sah betont gleichmütig aus dem Fenster. „Schon.“

Brakelmann überlegte kurz, ob er erzählen sollte, wie er seinerzeit mit Gerlinde … Aber dann entschied er, daß der Junge dafür dann wohl doch noch ein bißchen zu jung war. Frisch konfirmiert hin oder her. „Na dann geh doch.“

„Ja, aber ich kann doch nicht tanzen.“

„Dafür ist es ja nun eine Tanzstunde, oder?“

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er endlich dahinterkam, daß Manuel sich nicht blamieren wollte, weil Elli ja nun schon seit Monaten in die Tanzstunde ging und er überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte. Und noch ein bißchen länger, bis er eine Idee hatte. Wozu hatte der Junge schließlich zwei Großväter!

 

***

 

„Wat soll ich?“ hatte Adsche verwirrt gefragt, als er in die Küche gekommen war und gesehen hatte, daß sie die ganze gute Stube umgeräumt hatten. Die Möbel standen jetzt alle an der Wand, damit sie in der Mitte Platz hatten zum Üben.

„Du sollst dem Jungen zeigen, wie man tanzt“, erklärte Brakelmann nochmal. „Hast du doch damals gelernt bei Schönbiehl, da ist das auch endlich mal für was gut.“

Adsche rollte die Augen. „Damals hast du gesagt, das -“

„Ja, aber jetzt geht’s um den Jungen.“ Und vor dem wollte er die ganze Geschichte von damals nun wirklich nicht ausbreiten. Mußte ja niemand wissen, daß er das gar nicht so toll gefunden hatte. Für einen Moment hatte er damals wirklich gedacht, Adsche würde sich nochmal anders orientieren. Nicht, daß er Adsche jetzt unbedingt brauchte … Aber das hätte doch einiges geändert, und sie hatten sich ja nun schließlich auch gut eingerichtet. So.

„Wegen Elli“, sagte Manuel und sah Adsche hoffnungsvoll an.

„Ja, aber haben wir denn überhaupt Musik?“

Triumphierend hielt er die Box mit den Schallplatten von Kunos Muddi hoch. Adsche nickte anerkennend. Und krempelte die Ärmel hoch.

 

***

 

So ganz einfach war das nicht gewesen, weil Adsche nur die Männerschritte kannte und eigentlich auch viel zu groß war, um mit Manuel zu tanzen. Aber am Ende konnte der Junge doch wenigstens die zwei Grundschritte, die Adsche seinerzeit gelernt hatte, und machte sich guter Dinge auf den Weg.

Sie sahen ihm noch eine ganze Weile nach, wie er auf der Mofa immer kleiner und kleiner wurde und schließlich um die Ecke bog.

Brakelmann seufzte.

„Ja, sie werden verdammt schnell groß“, sagte Adsche. „Köm?“

Er legte seinen Arm um Adsches Schulter. „Küche.“

 

* Fin *


End file.
